Goodnight and See You In The Morning
by Elkpelt
Summary: Something terrible happens to Bolt leaving Mittens in peices. But as she relives the events in her mind, a certain wonder dog returns to say his farewells and hellos. A One-Shot. BoltXMittens. Rated K. Please R&R.


**I wrote a story about Mittens's death and I felt I should write a Bolt one but in Mittens P.O.V. No flames please. Cry if you may because this is meant to be a sad story.**

_"Mittens, make the hurt go away, _**_please..._**_"_

**Bolt's words still rung in her mind. Mitten's eyes were liquid as tears threatened to blind her sight. She looked at the grave marked like a lightning bolt and in large beautiful letters engraved in the stone saying, **_**Here Lies Bolt The Wonder Dog. May He Rest In Peace.**_** Mittens closed her eyes and looked down at her paws. The wind brushed her black coat, making the winter colder for the cat. All she wanted was Bolt back. **

_Bolt lied on his side. Pain in the liquid copper that were his eyes._

_Mittens was close to his side, her paw resting on his. "Ssshh, Bolt. It's going to be okay..."_

_The little dog trembled and whimpered as death vapored in his eyes and breath. Mittens felt her eyes tear up as she brushed his palm, trying to calm the dying dog._

**Mittens's woke back to the present, a tear sliding down her cheek. She pressed her paw to the cold snow that coated Bolt's grave. She tried to seem happy as if Bolt were just sleeping, but he wasn't. He was dead and it was her fault.**

_"Mittens, it hurts. Everything hurts and I feel numb..." Bolt whimpered as he trembled uncontrollably. Mittens still stroked his arm gently, like a mother comforting her sick child._

_"Its okay Bolty," Mittens cooed, her eyes flickering like two dying green lights. "You'll be fine..."_

_The little white canine looked at Mittens. She met his dying gaze. Mittens tried to crack a smile but only a tear trailed down her face. The little black cat still stroked her love's arm, as if it were okay. Bolt's starry eyes were losing their twinkle slowly but emotions still floated in the pools._

_"Why you crying, Mittens?" Bolt asked weakly, concern in his voice. Mittens stopped stroking his arm and slipped her paw down to his so they touched. Bolt watched her elegant hand touch his and he tightened the grip._

_"I'm not Bolty." The ebony she-cat said as she held his paw._

**Mittens sobbed and stroked the snow that was covering Bolt's grave gently. He was worried about her when he was dying.**

_Bolt's eyes slowly lost their light and the dog's voice was so faint that Mittens had to lean in to hear him. "Mittens, make the hurt go away, **please..."**_

_"I wish I could Bolt," she whispered as she held his paw. "I wish I could..."_

_Bolt whimpered as his heart slowed and he looked into her eyes with those starry eyes she had fallen in love with so many years ago. "Mittens...I feel...funny..."_

_Mittens used her other paw to stroke his paling face. She closed her leaf green eyes and said softly, "Bolt, your just going to sleep. But..."_

"...you'll never wake up..." Mittens choked as she sobbed. Tears soaked the little cat's cheeks making her look as if rain had splashed her face. "Oh Bolt...why you..."

_Bolt lifted his paw weakly up and put it to her face. He slowly turned her head so that she was looking at his almost lifeless face. "Good night, Mittens..." His dying orbs showed it was time for him to leave._

_Mittens let the tears roll down her face and she breathed weakly, "Good night, Bolty..."_

_Bolt smiled. His eyes slowly closed and his head fell back along with the paw that had held her face. She felt his paw that she held with hers grow cold and the life leave the star's body. Mittens started to cry. She curled up against Bolt's now cold body and whimpered._

**"Bolt..." Mittens breathed as she looked at the tombstone. "How can I live without you? You taught me so much and you learned so much from me. We had so much to live for..." The little cat cried. She cried until the pink skies turned dark blue. Snow started to flake the city and Mittens had finally started to leave.**

**She was at the door to her house until she felt a pelt brush hers. The cat's eyes were puffy from crying and she looked next to her to see the flakes from the snow forming a shape of a dog. His frosty eyes were warm with love and a smile found its way across the shape's lips. Mittens stared in awe and sadness as the shape grew close to her.**

**The snowy dog said, "Good night Mittens, I'll see you in the morning,"The dog was happy and smiling, as if he had never died.**

**Mittens smiled slowly until life started to spark in her neon eyes. "Good night, Bolt."**

**The snow blew away, leaving Mittens alone though a smile was on her lips. She stood in the blizzard until she had finally entered the house. _Goodnight._**


End file.
